Smoking etiquette
Sometimes, new smokers have difficulty smoking because they are unfamiliar with the subtle, unspoken rules of etiquette. In all regions and groups, rules differ, some more than others. Some rules are very strict while others are very loose and open to interpretation. Nevertheless, here is a guide to correct smokingetiquette. The Circle One of the most important parts of pot smoking is the circle. A circle is the strongest geometric shape and the most common one in the universe. Likewise, it is the best shape for passing a joint or bowl. Choosing a Spot Generally, the owner of the weed determines where it is smoked and who it is smoked with. It is rude to invite others without asking the owner of the bud. The exception to this rule is that no possesser of weed can ever make someone host them at their house. Packing/Rolling The general rule is that he who packs the bowl or he who rolls the joint sparks it and gets greens, or the first hit. Therefore, if one want greens, one should offer to pack or roll something, or bring a roll with them. Sometimes, the first hit is given to a host or friend, but this is less common. Some people offer greens to people they only just met, as a show of kindess and good intention. Bowls and joints should never contain seeds. On the other hand, some groups enjoy smoking the stems, while others think of packing a stem as taboo. Passing The shit is then passed clockwise or counterclockwise. It really doesn't matter, but some groups prefer one direction to the other. In a traditional Rastafarian reasoning session, the pot is passed counterclockwise in a time of war and clockwise in a time of peace. Blowing smoke in someone's face is almost always considered rude. Hosting If you have people over smoking at your house, you are hosting. If people are smoking on your property, but are not inside, you are still hosting them and all rules apply. Host's Privilege The host has the right to set the rules about where and when people can smoke (i.e. not in my room, only outside, not without me). The host also maintains the privileges any host would. Being high is no excuse to rummage through someone's fridge without asking. Food and Drink Being stoned sometimes changes eating and drinking etiquette. Food Bringing food is, of course, highly recommended. A person who never pays for weed but always brings food should, circumstantially, not be considered a moocher. On the other hand, someone who brings food for himself, or eats his own food without offering any to the entire group is being extremely rude. If you don't have enough food for everyone, don't eat it in front of the group. Drink Nobody likes cottonmouth. If somebody asks for a sip of your soda or other drink, it is extremely rude to not give them a sip. The converse of this rule is that the sipper should never take more than a sip. A gulp is far too much. It is recommended to take a "waterfall sip" where you cascade the drink into your mouth rather than putting your mouth on it which can sometimes be considered rude, especially if you don't know the person very well. Gum It is polite to offer gum to the entire group if you have enough, but it is not rude to chew gum on your own if you don't want to share. Etiquette for Specific Methods Bongs No mention should ever be made of drinking bongwater. Ever. Daring someone or betting with someone to drink bongwater is extremely rude. Even mentioning the possibility of drinking bongwater is rude. Bongwater is gross and should never be drunk. An exception to this rule is if you use a high proof alcohol instead of water, in which case drinking it can give one a slightly stoned drunkeness. Bowls Salivating on the mouthpiece is rude. Rolls Salivating on the joint or whatever is very rude and can wreck it. This is often called "niggerlipping" or "lipping" for short or for people who feel uncomfortable using the entire term. It is one of the most common mistakes among beginners and can prompt ridicule if noticed. Miscellaneous Ettiquette Loaning to Strangers If somebody loans a lighter or rolling paper to a stranger, they should be included at least once in the circle. Including the person in the circle for an entire round is generous. If somebody loans a bowl or other device to a stranger, they should be included in the entire round. Category:Cannabis Culture